mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richie Whitson vs. Curtis Demarce
The fight was the MFC debut of both men and it was a great fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Whitson landed an inside kick, Demarce checked too late there haha. Whitson landed a left hook crisply. Four thirty-five. Whitson landed a body kick and a right and they clinched. They clashed heads inside, Demarce landed an uppercut inside. Whitson broke with a knee. Four fifteen with an inside kick from Demarce. Whitson pressed forward and they clinched. Whitson was bleeding over the left eye. Demarce broke eating a knee to the face. Four minutes. Whitson was cut badly. He landed a body kick. Demarce landed a left hook and a right cross. Three thirty. Whitson landed a leg kick. He landed another. Three fifteen. Another iffy inside kick. Demarce landed a right and ate a pair himself. Three minutes as Whitson landed a sloppy backfist and missed a right. Demarce landed a three punch combo to the body, and a minute later another. They landed leg kicks at the same time. Demarce jabbed to the body and landed a straight right and a left hook. Demarce landed a left hook and blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Demarce landed a right to the body. Two minutes as Whitson landed a high kick and they clinched. Whitson kneed the body and again. Another. "I'm going to cover my drink, Frank. I don't want Whitson's blood dripping into my diet Pepsi." "Oh come on, they took blood tests. They're fine." One thirty-five. Whitson kneed the body. He kneed the body high. One fifteen. Demarce landed a right inside. Whitson kneed the body. They broke. One minute. Whitson landed a leg kick. Demarce blocked a high kick. Demarce rocked Whitson briefly with a right hand and the big left hook really connected. Thirty-five. Demarce pressed forward. Woooow bad cut. Whitson stepped in with a knee to the clinch and they broke. Fifteen with an inside kick. Baad cut. "Wall-E couldn't clean that up." Whitson landed an inside kick. The first round ended. He was swollen under the right eye as well. I think Richie won that round but what a war. Whitson's face was a mess. The second round began and they touched gloves. Demarce was aggressive. He checked an inside kick and dodged a high kick. Four thirty-five with a leg kick. Whitson missed a high kick and landed a blocked high side kick. Demarce landed a right in an exchange. The blood was flowing again. Whitson landed a body kick with four fifteen. Demarce landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Demarce landed a hard right and ate one and they clinched there. They broke. Demarce landed a blocked left hook. He landed a flush one. Those were hurting. Three thirty-five with an inside kick and another. Demarce landed a counter left hook. Whitson landed an uppercut and a right hand. They clinched. Three fifteen. Whitson kneed the body. They broke. "It's just blood. It's just bodily fluid. You'll be fine. Whtison landed an inside kick low and a right and seemed to hurt Demarce and landed a left hook. Oh wow he took a groin shot actually. Wow. Paused. Wow Whitson is bloody. He smiled at the camera. "He looks like a bloody version of Ron Weasley." They touched gloves and continued with three minutes there. Apparently Frank Trigg scored the first round for Demarce. Perhaps.. They exchanged. Demarce landed a right to the body. Two thirty. Demarce landed a hard leg kick. Whitson landed a leg kick. Whitson landed a blocked high kick with two fifteen. Demarce landed a leg kick. Demarce ate a counter right after landing a left hook. Demarce landed a leg kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Demarce got a double and had the back. He had the standing back with both hooks but he was very low below the hips. One fifteen. He let go and they broke as Demarce landed an inside kick. He apologized because it was low. Whitson was a mess. They continued touching gloves. One minute. Whitson landed a flush high kick with a sickening sound. He landed a leg kick. Whitson stuffed a double and kneed the body hard to the clinch. Demarce worked a single. Thirty-five. Whitson got a trip. Demarce stood to the clinch. Fifteen as Whitson got another trip to half-guard. The second round ended. Again, I'd score that for Whitson... Trigg said Whitson probably would have knocked him down with that kick. They scrubbed the blood off the canvas. The third round began and they touched gloves. Whitson landed a blocked high kick. Demarce landed a leg kick there. Four thirty-five. Whitson landed a hard leg kick. Four fifteen. Whitson landed another leg kick. Four minutes as Whitson landed a jumping switch kick, Demarce caught it and landed a pair of short rights. They clinched, Whitson kneed the body and they exchanged an uppercut inside. Three thirty-five. Whitson defended a trip. Demarce kneed the body. Three fifteen. Whitson got a trip to guard. Trigg said he was down two rounds to none and he needs a finish, or a 10-9 to get a draw. Three minutes. Whitson landed a left elbow. Another left elbow there. Two thirty. Whitson passed to half-guard. Whitson landed another left elbow between the eyes. Demarce regained guard with two fifteen and ate another left elbow. Another. 'You can smell the blood.' Two minutes. A right elbow. One thirty-five. Whitson landed a pair of rights. He took the back as Demarce stood with one fifteen. He had double unders. Demarce landed a back elbow and missed another. Whitson got a trip to guard. One minute. Whitson landed a right hand. Demarce landed three right elbows to the neck. Thirty-five left... Whitson landed a left elbow and a left hand. He landed a big left. Demarce landed a pair of right elbows there. Fifteen. Demarce landed a right elbow from the bottom. The third round ended. Whitson hugged Demarce on the ground. There was a standing ovation. I score it 30-27 Whitson, just sayin'. 29-28 Whitson, 29-28 Demarce and 29-28 Whitson by split decision.